


A Dream That Will Last

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: "Patton sleeps and dreams to escape his sad and bland reality. One night, he meets a mysterious and charming young man named Roman who seems to reside in her little dream world."





	A Dream That Will Last

Patton P.O.V

I hate life. I never got my own sense of silence. At school, no-one would leave me alone. Everyone would bully me and try to make my life as miserable as it can be. I never put my hand up to participate and I wasn't the one to really make friends. Everyone would treat me like trash and laugh at me even if I did nothing at all.

At home was even worse. As I walk in I see my parents drinking, again. They'll drink anything with the word alcohol in it. I would have to secretly sneak past. When they first start to drink, they are really happy but then it turns sour. That's why I try to stay out of it most of the time...

I open my bedroom door. Nothing in their is special. My mum doesn't let me buy anything because I'm too greedy so it looks like a mess. The wallpaper is falling off and my bed looks like a brick on the floor. As my eyes start to tear up, I lay in my bed and hug my pillow as hard as I can to see if, for once, I can sleep without being woke up.

★☆★

I felt so alone. Even in my head I couldn't dream of all the things I wanted. All I could see is myself, lying on the floor, trying to disappear. I just want to die. What's the point of living on a world that doesn't need you? I could even feel myself crying. My brain wouldn't stop hurting and I felt so alone...I just can't stand to live on this earth.

Suddenly, I turn around to see a blurry hand next to my face. I looked at him and saw...something. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown and his emerald eyes glistened in the light. He looked exactly like a prince. He wore the most dashing smile. I decided to grab his hand an as I did, a bunch of petals flew past me. There were so many flowers, that we had to stand on them. I looked around and saw a amazing building that we were inside. The glass had a graceful design. It reminded me of a church I went to.

He smiled at me as he snapped his fingers. I saw that my uniform was now a gorgeous ball gown- encrusted with glossy pearls and my hair was neatly plaited at my left ear. Then, the man dragged me along somewhere. I didn't know because I was too fascinated with the atmosphere around me. 

The man brought me to a glass door. It wasn't special but it looked very ancient. It had the same glass decoration as the whole room.

"Go on.." He calmly said as he let go as my hand, "It's Okay"

The door slowly opened and I stepped in. The other side looked very dark and didn't look safe. He gave me a tiny wave and I went deeper through the dark exit.

★☆★

I opened my eyes and I was back in reality. I was still confused however. Why did that happen? Why did the dream feel so good? why can't life always be like that? 

I headed for school but still I was thinking. I didn't care if people stared at me. I needed answers and I knew I wouldn't get any here. In class, I wasn't even concentrating. People even threw paper airplanes but I was still in my head. The dream was so good but it didn't make sense.

I ran as fast I could home- when school ended. I looked at my bed and jumped back into the dream. I needed to know why this would happen to me. Why? I closed my eyes and slept.

★☆★

I gazed at the fishes that floated around me. They were every color of the rainbow. My favorite was the blue fishes. There he was again. Looking as beautiful as he was yesterday. He came closer to me and shoved a tiny flower behind my ear. I stared at him in shock as my face started to heat. Was I blushing?

After the fish gazing he told me the most funniest joke and I couldn't stop laughing. I sadly walked out of the ancient door...

★☆★

I was so happy. I finally had a purpose in life. He made me feel like I was needed. I felt like there was nothing in my way. I finally had my voice. I thought of him in my class. I couldn't get him out of my head. He was just amazing to hang out with. I loved that moment. He was there when I needed him.

I ran home as fast as I can. Who cares if people stare? I want to get home to see him again. I need to see him again. 

I slammed onto my bed- even with my uniform on. I fell asleep as fast as I could. 

★☆★

We got ice cream together. He got strawberry cone with a cherry so I got the same. We both got it all over our faces and we couldn't stop laughing. He got it all over his nose while mine smeared on my cheek. 

★☆★

Every day from then, I did school and ran back home to my bed. I didn't even think about anyone else. Nothing like that was important. This was the only thing I needed in my life. Who cares if I didn't shower? Who cares if I didn't eat? Who cares if I failed school? Nothing matters.

★☆★

It was so romantic. We danced on the water as he slowly grabbed my waist. Why was life not like this. He would spin me round and give me the most gentle look. I felt like I was once trapped in my own bubble but now that bubble wasn't there. I could finally see this is life. I didn't know before but now I can see. He brought me into a tight hug and I agreed. I never want to leg go from this. 

★☆★

I was as happy as can be. As I walked to school it did snow a bit but eh? why would that stop me? I even started to skip down the street. People watched and I was glad they did. They could see how happy I was. 

I finally started to participate in class. I was so proud. Some of the students did give me dirty looks but I bet inside they were happy for me. I now had purpose to live. 

As I walked out of school, two guys stopped me. They told me that I was too happy and should just leave this place. They told me that I wasn't good enough. It shattered my heart but I didn't want them to see that. Then they shoved me as hard as they could in my stomach. It hurt like hell. ll they did however was laugh at me and call me stupid. I ran off crying. It hurt so bad. My stomach and my heart. 

I was now sad but at least I had my bed right? I wiped my tears and slowly snuggled into bed.

★☆★

I couldn't sleep. Not at ALL. WHY? I was doing so good. Why did life have to do this again? My eyes wouldn't close. I made my way downstairs and past my parents- who were sleeping. I walked into the bathroom and opened the tiny cupboard. I saw that we still had sleep pills- success. I threw it down my throat and went back to my bed. Now I can finally see him again. 

★☆★ 

We flew and a huge bird. I grabbed his waist just in case. The dream world looked so pretty from this height. He gave me a soft smile and steered the bird up and down. It made my tummy tickle so I cried out laughing. 

★☆★ 

Everyday I took a sleep pill. No worries. Just a little off but I can still sleep. I started to sleep at the dining table when my mum and dad had hangovers. I didn't matter. In my head I was getting kissed while flowers started to dance around us.

I even brought them to school with me because I wanted to sleep. Bad idea however. My teacher saw them in my bag and followed me home to tell my parents. I tried to explain but they would not listen. Instead they slapped me and shoved me to my room. They shouted at the top of their lungs as they snatched the pills from me. Luckily I had another bottle in my room.

I opened it, even when my eyes were blurry and took a bunch. So what if I take more than one? What will that do? And then I drifted to my dreams.

★☆★

Finally I was back. It was as beautiful as ever. I ran up to the man. I actually found out his name was Roman while we were getting married. I told him that it was a romantic name. He said mine was adorable.  

He grabbed my into a hug a showed me the door. It was very red but I hated it anyway. It was the thing that separated me and Roman. Then , with the blink of an eye, the door shattered. Yes! Now I can stay with Roman forever and never see my rubbish school again. Life can be perfect. Just as I wanted it to be.

I gave him the biggest grin but his face looked...Scared? Why did he look scared. Isn't this what he wanted? 

He slowly cupped my face. I was so shocked. Why is he not happy? He was making me upset. I didn't like this at all. 

He brought me into the most passionate kiss. Now I was really crying. What's happening? Why is he not happy? Did he want to be with me? The kiss was so sad yet so real.

He stared at me as tears started to roll down his face. His eyes weren't green anymore. They were blood red. The tears from his face didn't stop. They were like rivers. This broke my heart too much. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to see him cry. 

He stepped back from me. The room started to rip into shreds as a red fog came from behind. His eyes glowed even more. I looked around but everything was just red. 

Roman didn't look the same. He was now a huge beast with metal claws. Why is this happening? This wasn't supposed to happen. He slowly got the same flower from the time we met and put it in the same spot it was before. My tears rolled onto his metal claw as he moved more away. Even the beast of him was crying. I screwed everything up. Like I always do. Now there wasn't going to be Roman and Patton anymore. No...There will be nothing...

I tried to grab onto him but then everything went dark. The only thing I could say was...

"I'll never let you go, Roman"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the animation 'The Rendezvous Storyboard Animatic'
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the link if you want to see the animation (Not mine of course):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Ay8j_fkgk&index=23&list=LLjetJtihKoFIPBFFeOSegjw


End file.
